Life As A Wilting Flower
by Snow Falls Down My Window
Summary: This is the story of Ulquiorra's late sister and how 50 years ago, she affected the lives of arrancars and shinigami alike. Reviews are much appreciated! Feel free to give me your suggestions! No flaming!
1. The Job Interview

**Life As A Wilting Flower: The Story of Sei Schiffer**

**Grimmjow's POV: **Am I really that weak? Or am I just cursed? How could that annoying orange-haired brat win in a fight against me?I guess it's what I get for being cocky. But what really ticked me off was how he continued to take away the little pride I had left by saving my life. Yeah, I'll admit it. A kid saved my life from Nnoitra. Why? I don't really know. Go ahead, Sei Schiffer, laugh at me from wherever you are, but I don't really care. All I want is for you to just take my life that's been slowly being eaten at already. I…want to be with you. Forever. Like you promised.

_**50 years ago…**_

**Sei's POV: **. Soooo nervous it's not funny. By the way, my name's Sei. Sei Schiffer, actually. I'm the sibling that nobody remembers, because it's all Ulquiorra this, Ulquiorra that! Gawwd, I love him but he gets wayyy too much attention! Anyway, back to the nervous part, I'm gonna have a job interview. Yeah, I know. You're probably thinking, _Hollows get job interviews? _You'd think that we have some sort of badass way of choosing our positions, like, fight to the death, or something. No, that does not happen. If someone, like an individual being could come to this crappy world and give us order, I would like that. He or she would have to people with him. Yeah, that's what it would be. That person would make things more interesting. But, it'd have to be a god-like being. I don't know, just a thought. Getting back on track, I want to be an…assistant, I guess you could call it. A fraccion. I don't know who I'll end up with, but I'm secretly hoping to be with my brother, because I don't really know much about the other espadas, except for Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Ulquiorra tells me that he is nothing but trouble and to stay away from him. I don't know if it's just a biased opinion, but I'll see for myself what I should think. I know most of their names, I guess, which is a good thing. I'm looking for my friends, Rolen and Yula, but I can't find them! Ahhhhhh! They're gonna make me late!!!

"Hey! Sei, you gotta come with me, you're going to be late!" I hear Rolen yell from the end of the hallway. His long black hair was all tangled, unlike it's usual perfect, glossy style. No wonder why he's always trying to hide behind me when girls stalk him.

"I was looking for you, Rolen! Where's Yula?"

"She's done already. She got Szayel Aporro Grantz!No comment! Now come ON!"

I ran as fast as I could to my long time friend and we ran together to the meeting room. The espadas have meetings there, but I don't get why nobody really _leads _them. They _need_ a leader, as I said. Even though Stark is the prima espada, he just seems to sleep all the time… Anyway, back to the interview! We burst through the double-doors and…wow! Ten very important people were sitting at their chairs. My brother didn't seem to notice my entrance. But I noticed one of them out of all the others. Blue hair, a bad-boy attitude, and god-like features. Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. I stared deeply at him for some odd reason, but he noticed me, so I quickly looked away.

"So, ummmm, hello everyone! I'm S-Sei Sch-schiffer and I'm here for an interview. Will someone please tell me how this works?"

"Well first of all, we need only one of you at a time, then I'll continue," a very tall, creepy guy who looked like he was wearing a spoon said. Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Um, Sei?" Rolen whispered. "I'll let you go first." And he ran out the door like a scared little girl. Great. So I'm all alone. Thank you very much; you are a great friend, Rolen. I'll make sure to kill you later.

"Okay," the Nnoitra continued. "We are all going to interview you at the same time, and then we'll see if anybody wants you. Kay?" He flashed an extremely creepy toothy smile.

"My, you are quite beautiful. Should I change my outfit?" a pink-haired guy said. I'm guessing it was Szayel Aporro Grantz, Yula's boss.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to."

"Can we focus Szayel?" an annoyed Neliel said. I knew her because Rolen has a major crush on her. He really wants to work for her, but everyone knows she has Pesche and Dondochakka.

"So," Barragan cut in. "What are you good at?"

"Yes, what are you good at, Sei?" Nnoitra flashed a large smile.

"Well, I'm, um, I'm good at…I can…um…"

"It can be _anything_, babygirl," Nnoitra cut in. Ulquiorra let out a little cough.

"I'm very organized," I lied. I'm the exact opposite. "I can sort papers, and I can clean rooms, and…and…," I ran out of lies. My cheeks were really red. Then I stopped. Silence. A gay baby was born. I smiled and gave a nervous toothy grin. "So...yeah?" I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You've said enough," Barragan said, disgusted. "I cannot believe you are of relation to Ulquiorra Schiffer, a decent arrancar. Not nearly as skilled as me, for I am the king of course, though. Yes, I cannot believe that you and the cuatro espada are siblings." There were gasps throughout the table. Only Barragan would've dared to bring up the fact that I was related to Ulquiorra. Great, I've managed too piss off an old guy.

"So," Zomarri LeRoux said. "Those who are interested to speak to Sei privately about hiring her, please raise your hand." Nobody did. Not even Nnoitra, who had been blatantly flirting with me. He just kicked his feet up on the table and checked out Neliel's breasts. My brother, who was so embarrassed (not showing any emotion his face, trying to keep up his rep,I suppose) stood up and left the room. I felt terrible. I fell to the floor and sobbed to the remaining nine espadas, "Please! I can show to you all that I make a good fraccion! I-I can fight! I can't go into ressurection form right now, but I'm decent! I will do any lowly chore asked of me, and I will be forever loyal!" Okay, that was probably a little bit overkill for a job application, but I was upset about shaming my brother.

"Don't cry," Neliel said, almost crying too. I appreciated her speaking to me, but I knew she wouldn't raise her hand. No one else said anything, but just when I was about to leave, an unexpected voice was heard.

"I'd like to talk to her," a voice said. I slowly turned around to see who it was. With his hand raised and eight eyes staring at him with shocked expressions, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques had an I-don't-give-a-damn look on his face.

**Okay, I just edited this chapter! I hope that it's better than before, because I frankly think that I could've done better. Please feel free to leave any comments and/or suggestions! Love ya!**

**~xosnobunniox**


	2. The Private Chat

**Edited, finally! This chapter is slightly better now, thank God! Enjoy and review****!!!**

My heart stopped. I was in disbelief. Could that_ god _have really raised his hand to talk to _me?_ I didn't understand why, but my heart did a little somersault. I barely knew him, but I felt so _good_ that it happened. And why would he, when he and my brother are obviously adversaries? Could it have been a joke? I mean, Ulquiorra told me not to trust this Grimmjow. He told me that he was a good-for-nothing, weak, loudmouthed man who had no right to be an espada. But why? My mind was racing with too many questions. Way more questions than what I needed to ask myself. Like, over the top. I think I've lost a few brain cells, actually.

"Hello? I don't have all day, here. If you're not interested, you can leave if you want to," the god said, spitting on the ground.

"I-uh, sorry! I'll talk to um, you, um, if you want, I guess. I'm just…"

"Surprised? Yes, we all are," Szayel said, eyeing Grimmjow. Grimmjow's face had an I-don't-give-a-shit look.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Do we need to tell you everything?" a…jar with two heads (wtf?) said.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I yell.

"Damn, I'm sorry I even gave you a chance. You come with me, of course! Wait, wait, wait. Now you're gonna ask 'Where Grimmjow-sama? Where?' Out the door and into my area of the building, of course!"

Grimmjow was yelling now. Anger management problem much. What a scary guy the god was. I was scared. And upset. All for this guy I barely knew. All of the yelling destroyed his beautiful features. His rough, yet arresting features. I felt so bad that I wished that I could travel back in time and see his face in its divine form again. He seemed to get mad so _easily._ Was that something that I should've known about him? I started crying again. He sighed and stood up. He walked towards the door and opened it. I thought he was going to ditch the meeting like my brother, but he held the door open and said, "Well aren't you gonna come with me?" Mr. God said.

"Y-yes, Grimmjow-sama." I hate using formalities, but I thought that that was an appropriate time to be respectful. I walked towards the door and he rolled his eyes. I thanked him and went through the door. Rolen was standing there, but I didn't even say anything to him. I just pointed to the door with my trembling slammed the door before Rolen could get in, so he was very close to breaking his nose. I saw my friend give me a look of sympathy as he slowly opened the door. Grimmjow pointed towards a hallway and I followed him. It was silent until I broke it.

"Why did you pick me? You didn't have to if it was just because you felt bad for me."

"I don't think Emo-face really told you much about me. I _never_ feel bad for _anything,_" Grimmjow said, not turing to face me.

"So why?" I asked again. He didn't answer. That's what I probably should've expected. After what seemed like hours of walking (it _is_ a large building), he spoke again. "Here."

He opened a door to a room. The inside was pretty normal. There was a bed (I don't get why some hollows sleep! I thought it was only Stark! My brother and I don't sleep, but I wonder if that's just a Schiffer thing), a desk, and a window. The desk was flooded with piles and piles of papers. Wow, it's so very _not _unusual that he's that sloppy, but I guess I shouldn't be talking. The forever-night sky was showing through the window. It makes me sad to see the eternal night, but it's so appealing at the same time. The door banged shut behind me.

"Because I believed you about your power," he said out of nowhere. I realized that he was answering my question. "Happy?"

"Y-yes. Yes I am, actually. I never thought that you would want to have anything to do with me, since when my brother talks about you, it's as if you two hate each other."

"You're nothing like your brother. Dammit, I can't even compare you two! Well, except for the fact that both of your skin is as white as hell. But yeah, he's one annoying little shit. So are you, but he's just, well, you get my point."

"I'm his sister, you know. I don't want my brother getting bashed by _you. _You probably don't even know him!"

"Do I look like I care?. And if what I know about him isn't knowing him, I don't think I want to know him. Fuck it, you're lucky I'm even talking to shit like you."

"Okay, so then why did you think that I had some skill? I could have been lying, you know. My ressurection could be something stupid, like turning me into a bunny or something. I dunno."

"You may be lying, but I thought that if you _are_ good, it might have been worth going through all that humiliation. Now, I'm starting to think about suicide plans."

"I'm sorry," I said, weeping silently now.

"You're such a crybaby. Jeez Louise, are you sure you're related to Emo-face? He has like, zero emotion, and you're all like, pretty pretty princess or something, asking for mercy to save your life."

I didn't answer. I kept crying. After I collected myself, I spoke.

"I can show you. My ressurection form. I can fight you. If you like it, I can work with you. If you don't, well, I guess I really am just a little shit. Can we make a deal?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just a second there! I did not agree to fight _you._ You might as well ask me to snap a twig! No. Freakin'. Way."

"Please, I'm begging you! You don't have to go that hard! Please!"

"All you do is beg, isn't it? No, I'm not going to fight you, or test you in any way. Can you just tell me what happens?"

That was when I stopped crying. He asked a question that she shouldn't have asked.

"I can't just _tell_ you. What if we just randomly fight each other for real one day? You'll already know what is going to happen!"

"It's the same thing as showing me, dumbass."

"Ah, I'm afraid that it isn't the same. If you ever _do_ see it, you might be too scared to fight me again."

He laughed loudly. I didn't think he could've been breathing. His laugh filled the room, but I felt like it filled the world. I got that same bad feeling again. I _wanted_ him to be impressed with me. I it was the last thing I did, I would impress him.

"Me? Scared? You're learning quite a bit from your brother, Sei! It's scaring me! You know what, though? You're entertaining; I'll give you that! You, Sei Schiffer, are my fraccion!"

I became the god's fraccion. Why was I still upset? Because despite the fact that he was probably the rudest man I've met, I liked being around him. It was weird. Probably the weirdest feeling I've ever felt. Yet, the best. How could I possibly feel this feeling with someone I've only known for a day? From the first minute I a saw him, I felt it. I feel like one of those fairy tale princesses that fall in love with those pretty boys that they didn't know shit about. I felt like sugar being melted and hardened again and again. I tasted it in my mouth. I heard it with my ears. I smelled it with my nose. I felt it in my fingertips. I saw it with my eyes. What was the feeling? Absolutely, positively, maybe love.


	3. An Old Love Letter

**Chapter 3! I have edited my first two chapters, so please check those out again even if you read them already. Tell me what you think so that I can up my story quality! Thank you to the people who read this story. Enjoy everyone!!**

**Grimmjow's POV:** Please don't ask any questions. I honestly don't know why I did such a thing. I told her that I believed her about her powers. Did I? Probably not, but all I know right now is that she's moving all her crap into the bedroom next to mine. Here are the possible reasons why she's probably my fraccion now:

I was drugged in my sleep and got high.

I got lost in her big boobs.

She's Ulquiorra's sister. Who can resist messing with her just to get that asshole pissed off?

I'm going insane and I need to see a counselor (I think they're only in the human world, but it's worth the trip)

I've run out of reasons. Honestly, I don't think any of these explanations fit right.

But just in case you're wondering, I absolutely, positively, DO NOT LIKE HER!

Well, maybe a microscopic bit of like, but really tiny. Like, if you could get even smaller, probably smaller than the size of Szayel's dick (I've never seen it, but I'm just stating this based on estimation). Oh well, I can just make her do all my dirty work. It doesn't really matter anyway. I'll just have to get her to stop thinking her brother is so good at everything. It pisses me off to like, the power of however high numbers go.

"Excuse me, can I please enter your room?"

Jeez! Can't this bitch leave me alone for a freakin second?

"Ughh! Fine, whaddya' want?"

She slowly opened the door and looked at me.

"Umm, can you help me carry something?"

"No."

"Please? It won't take you long. I promise."

"Go ask someone else, cuz I really don't give a shit."

"But it's heaavvyyy!"

"Toughen up will you? Look, if your weak body can't handle something, just ask me to do it!"

"That's what I was asking you to do, smart one. Just how many IQ points do you have?"

"Probably more than you _Schiffers_. And don't you criticize my genius!"

"Look, can you just please help me?"

"If I do, then can you leave me alone for the rest of the day, err, night, err, whatever?"

"Sure."

"So what do you need help with?"

"My… box."

"Okay, you're _box. _Care to elaborate?"

"My, that was a big word for you! Well, what does it matter to you? I mean, why would _you_ care about _my _box?"

"I don't care. It's just that I like to know the contents of what I handle because it could be just a box of, I don't know, deadly poison?"

"Please, I am _not_ that low! Will you please just get your butt out of bed and help me?"

"Fine, but just leave me alone after I do."

"Phew! Thank you!"

I got out of my bed and pushed her aside so that I could get out of my door.

"So where is this divine box, Schiffer?"

"In my room, Jaggerjaques."

"Directions?"

"Next to my brother's room."

"Awesome. I get to take a trip to the Cuatro Wing."

I let her lead me to me to her room. Since it's only two areas down, it didn't take that long. She sang while she was walking. I didn't tell her to shut up cuz I secretly kind of liked it. She glanced at me from time to time to see if I was getting annoyed or not, but I quickly looked away like I didn't hear her. I think she was getting annoyed that I didn't say anything about it. We turned to the hallway where her room was, but just to make my day/night better, Nnoitra was standing right outside the door Sei was heading to.

"Hey there, you two. Grimmjow, I'm quite jealous of you. You got a very attractive girl there, even if she is quite a letdown. Aren't you two starting to get along well? Look, you're already going to take a…_nap_ together."

"Excuse me, who are you calling a letdown?" Sei yelled.

"You have the most perverted thoughts, Nnoitra. Hell no are we "_napping"_ together, so shut your mouth before I shut it for you, bastard!"

"Little kitty, did nobody ever tell you not to pick fights with your superiors?"

"Who in the hell are you calling a little kitty_, o high and mighty spoon wearer_? Hell, what are you even doing in the Cuatro Wing? You have no business here! At least _I_ do, but if you don't leave, I _will _hurt you!"

"Calm down, okay? I think you're overreacting. Sure, he's being really annoying, but just stop and ignore him, Grimmjow. You're wasting you're time."

"Shut up, bitch! I don't feel like calming down! I want this asshole out of my sight!"

"I would listen to her, sexta espada. You might end up wasting your time," Nnoitra said with a creepy toothy grin.

"Leave. Us. Alone, Nnoitra!" I yelled.

"Did you say _us_, Grimmjow?" Sei asked.

"No, I said _me._ Me myself and I, got that, Schiffer?"

"Um, yes, Grimmjow."

"And call me Grimmjow-_sama_."

"When you start acting nicer."

"No, NOW!"

"Okay, okay! Grimmjow-_sama_!"

The rating of my day out of ten so far? Negative eight hundred sixty-two. Nnoitra left with a smile on his face. The nerve! Sei quietly opened the door to her room to show a very surprising scene. Her room was not what I expected it to be. I expected either daisies and sunshine or an Ulquiorra-fied room with gray walls and such. No, it was nothing like either. The walls were painted a subtle pink, but you could barely even see the wall. There were trinkets and all of these things that I've never seen before lined up on shelves. The floor was scattered with even more objects. There was no bed, but there was a lonely brown couch in the far left corner of the room. On top of it was a big, brown box, which I guessed was _the_ box.

"You've got a lot of crap, ya know," I said, taking a quick glance around the room.

"They're from the human world. I travel there a lot. I love it there."

"I've only been there around three times. It's probably the most stupid place I've ever seen. Humans waste their lives doing ridiculous things. I'm glad I don't live there. It's infested with weaklings."

"Do you know who you're sounding like, Grimmjow? You sound just like my brother. Unloving and uncaring for the weak. I happen to find their world interesting. Humans aren't so different from you, you know. They become angry, just like you. They get embarrassed, just like you," Sei lectured.

"Hey. First of all, I thought that you didn't like it when people badmouth

Emo-face. Second of all, I mean, I wasn't embarrassed _that_ much! Like, come on! I'm tough enough."

"You're changing the topic. Anyway, I like my _crap_ and I hope that you respect them."

"Hey, what's this?" I asked, picking something out of The Box.

"Excuse me! Who said that you could look in The Box?!" Sei screamed while trying to make her way towards me (this was hard, considering the mess on her floor).

"Just tell me what it is."

She sighed. "It's a love-letter, Grimmjow. It's probably something you'll never receive."

"Ouch. You can never say never, Schiffer. And what right do you have to go around stealing letters?"

"Well, arrancars _are _unseen to humans, and I was curious. I happened to be passing by a girl's window, and I saw her writing something. I was intoxicated by the way she wrote it, even though I didn't know what she was writing. She looked like she had so much emotion in her eyes. When she finished, she almost put it in an envelope, but then decided to throw it into the garbage. When she left her room, I entered through her window and took the letter. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever read."

"Schiffer, you can't just look at people through their windows and take their private belongings! That's not right."

"And what do you know about right and wrong, Jaggerjaques?"

"Point. Can I read?"

"Ugh. Fine, go ahead," Sei said, blushing, as if she was hiding something.

The letter looked old. It was dated at the top, 1846. The paper was yellow and it looked like it could disintegrate if it wasn't handled properly. It went like this:

_Dear G,_

_I have loved thee for plenty a year. Thou hath not been very kind to me, and be this unfortunate, because I love thee. Although thou art cold to me, I care not. Thou hath never really known about my love, but I will not give up. I act as though I harbor no feelings for thee, but I am hiding everything. I have been offering discreet suggestions, but thou hath not seen anything. Should thou not return my love, I shall be stabbed in the heart and be brought to the undying lands. There I would live in peace waiting however long for thee to visit me once more. _

_Sincerely,_

_S_

"Wow, Schiffer. This is one emo chick. G seems like such a jerk, don't'cha think?"

"Uh huh," she said, looking away. Moment of silence.

"So, um, you want me to start helping you?"

"Um, sure. You can start with The Box."

"Schiffer?"

"Jaggerjaques?"

"What makes The Box so special to you?"

"Look inside."

So I did. There were Valentines, lockets, and rings, probably from weddings. I get it.

"They're all about love," I finally say.

"Yeah. Just call me the hopeless romantic."

I didn't say anything after I helped carry the stuff, but I couldn't help thinking that Sei has some sort of connection to that letter.

**Okey-dokey! Done with chapter three! I know I've said this already, but**** PLEASE REVIEW!**** Also, tell me if I didn't use old English properly. It's not my forte…anyway, see you soon! I love all of my readers!**


	4. Friends

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated in a while and I apologize, especially to you, Negotiator because you've been telling me quite frequently to update soon. Okay, here is the fourth chapter to Sei Schiffer's story. I don't really know why I waited this long to describe Sei. And see if you can find a little bit of Axel-ness(Kingdom Hearts) somewhere in the chapter. I thought that it would be fun to have a little game here. ;D Enjoy, readers! (Ignore the little side thing if you have no clue about what the heck I'm saying)**

**Sei's POV: **I see a girl in the mirror. She is beautiful. She has many friends and she has an extremely high-ranked brother. She is feeling strange at the moment, too. She is a good height of 5'6". This girl has short, jet-black hair. A pixie cut. The fragment of her mask is an extremely smooth, shiny, rounded helmet covering half of the top of her head, similar to her brother's. Her deathly pale complexion gives her a banshee-like appearance. The deep, emerald-green eyes she owns are shared yet again with her older sibling. It's almost as if they are the same, but total opposites. Sei has a strange tattoo under her left eye. They are three red lines. One pointing down, and the other two pointing to either side. There are black dots on the top, middle, and bottom of each line. The girl doesn't know why it's there. She has a charm on her neck as well. A black heart.

Strange for her personality, but beautiful. Her breasts are large and many would be jealous of them. The girl doesn't really care, though. She has real friends, like a handsome guy named Rolen and a tall, slender, elf-like girl named Yula. The long dress that Sei wears is black and white, like all of the other arrancar. It is strapless white gown with black vertical stripes. Sei is feeling…

"Sei?" a voice asks. "Sei, wake the hell up! You need to get up! Sei, this is weird for you. You never sleep. Seeeeiiiiiii!!!! I mean it!"

I open my eyes slowly. I see a beautiful girl shaking my arm. I'm on a bed. Not mine, obviously, since I don't have one. But I'm sure I've been on this bed before, gossiping about human celebrities…

"Yula!" I yell, sitting up abruptly.

"Sei, you were _sleeping_! That's not normal. I was worried sick! God, what the hell happened?!" Yula practically screamed in my ear.

"Calm down, Yula. I'm sure it was nothing. I just felt a little busted from the interview, that's all."

"Sei, you always pick fights with those powerful men, and worst of all, the oh-so-very-talented-me, but you never sleep, no matter how beat you are! Even if it wasn't the best interview, it couldn't have been worse than any battle you've been in! Oh well, you're just gonna keep denying everything! So, how was the interview?"

"Um, I guess my new boss is Grimm-"

"Holy shit, you got Grimmjow?!?! I can't believe you got him! He is the worst boss anyone can ever have! He is so mean! Nuh uh, Sei, you can do better than that! You're Ulquiorra Schiffer's little sis after all!"

"Hey. First of all, my name is Sei. And secondly, at least my boss is higher up than _yours._ Last time I checked, Szayel Aporro Grantz was number _eight _and Grimmjow Jaggerjaques was number _six. _Got it memorized?"

"Sure, Sei. Whatevs. Jeez, you can be so moody sometimes! First you're all crybaby, and then you bitch."

"Yules, you've known me for a long time. You're going to know me for an even longer time. Get used to it," I said, grinning.

Yula sighed. "Well, no matter how bad you bitch at me, I'm still your best friend."

"Yeah, I guess you are." I heard a knock on the door.

"Yules, can I come in?" Rolen asked.

"Yeah, if you want to see two lesbians making love to one another! Nah, I'm just kidding. You can come in. Sei's awake."

The door opened.

"Yula Kyouren, you have a sick sense of humor," Rolen laughed.

"Not as sick as when I caught you making out with Sei's brother!"

"Hey, you two. Stop it, okay? And Yula, go eat poop or something," I laughed. "Last time I checked, my brother was straight. And that is a bad mental image.

"Yeah Yules, you know I have the hots for Neliel."

I saw Yula look away. I always kind of figured that she liked Rolen. And not just the let's-just-be-friends like.

"So anyway," I cut in. "How did it go, Rolen?"

"Pretty…not what I'd hoped for."

"Why? You didn't get Neliel?"

"Not only that! I got Barragan. Who in the hell wants _Barragan?_"

"Well, at least you got a high level espada. Number two. Anyways, nobody can get Stark cuz Lilinette is like, him, I guess you could call it. They're just a team, like Neliel and her guys," Yula said.

"Well, but, Barragan is _old_. And he thinks he's some sort of king or something. He just reeks of god-complex!"

"Believe me," I reassured him. "There can be worse god-complexes. One day, someone worse may come along. Just you wait! He will be the ruler of Las Noches!"

"Sei," Yula said. "Are you making up some fantasies in your head, again? Trust me, nobody is going to take over this place. I'm sure of it."

"Well what if I can see the future?" I asked half joking.

"Then Sei," Rolen laughed. "We would like you to give us another oh-so-accurate prediction."

"Haha, okay. Hmmm…I'm sure that sometime in the future, my brother is going to meet a pretty woman. She's going to have big boobs and strawberry-blonde hair. She'll be a pain, but I think he'll like her. I dunno. Isn't that a wonderful peer into the future, guys?" I said, giggling.

"Sure, Sei. Whatever. Ulquiorra probably doesn't know shit about talking to females," Yula laughed.

"Hey, who said that their relationship had to be all lovey-dovey?" I questioned.

"Sei, if that actually happened, I would chop my own dick off," Rolen joked.

"Okay, well now it's as good as saying you're gonna be dick-less!" I shot back.

"Guys, I love you," Yula said, giggling loudly.

"Yeah, you guys are the best," I said. Yet even as I was having so much fun with my friends, I still felt incomplete without him…

**Grimmjow's POV:** Sei…Sei? Sei.


	5. Weakness?

**Heylo everybody! Took a little vacation for planning and all, to think things through bit. Gotta edit my previous chapters…again! I really need to look stuff over before posting them, but I'm just so lazy...oh well. I'll be sure to improve that. Soooo, I now present to you my latest chapter. Enjoy!! :-D**

**~xosnobunniox**

**Grimmjow's POV:** "Dammit, you did everything wrong! What the hell is this?! You call this a clean room?! Do it over!"

"Grimmjow, calm freakin down. What do you have, tourettes or something? I cleaned up your room pretty well."

"So, Schiffer, what do you call this?" I asked, pointing at my messy papers.

"Do that yourself, because I don't feel like it," Sei said defiantly.

"I'm gonna cero your pretty little face off. How would you like that?" I yell.

"Don't care. Just fix your own papers. You've been so mean to me lately, so I don't feel like doing anything for you."

"What if I get a new person?" I ask.

"Fine by me, just don't go complaining when other people refuse to do your dirty work."

"Ugh! I really hate you. And plus, you never do anything for me when I'm in a pinch! When I get into fights with more than one person, you're never there! What's up with that? I wanna see your goddamn ressureccion already!"

"I told you, if you fought me, you would see it, but I'm not just gonna let you see it."

"Think your tough, Schiffer? You've been acting different lately, actually. Acting all cool. Bugs the fuck outta me, actually."

"Whatsoever are you talking about? I am acting as I would any day of my life, master," Sei said innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Whatever. Just fix the papers."

"No."

"Yes."

"Actually, no."

"Actually, yes."

"Uhm, no."

"FUCKIN YES!!!!!" I blow up.

Sei had a really shocked look on her face. Okay, almost there. She's finally gonna cave in…

"No." She walked away.

So naturally, I hit her. Hard. Yeah, I can hit a lady.

"OUCH! Oh my god, you bastard! So that's how it's gonna be? Ugh!"

As she was slowly getting up from the ground, she pointed her finger at me. At first I didn't really know why, I just thought it was some stupid thing of hers to point at the person she's yelling at, but then I realized a light forming at her fingertip. Cero, huh. She really doesn't know. Heh. The cero started getting larger and larger, but I just stood there. I could just sweep it aside with my hand. But it started to get a bit too big. I could feel a large reiatsu coming from her body. Suddenly, her cero hit. Just hit. I was knocked back. A second ago, I was standing still, with my hands in my pockets. Now, I'm on the floor with my clothes burnt an aching head, and a pale girl hovering over me with a smile on her face.

"I'm weak, huh," Sei laughed. I really didn't wanna talk to her. I just really didn't wanna do anything at the moment. Truly a Fuck My Life moment.

"Want me to get you a fresh set of clothes?" the bitch said with a smirk.

" I want you to…to…to…"

"Yes?"

"Fight me."

"What?"

"Fuckin. Ass. Fight. Me. NOW."

"But-"

I punched her right in the face.

"What the heck?! You have some sort of problem, Grimmjow!" She stuck her tongue out. I stuck up my middle finger.

"That's coming from the person who burned my clothes. Now come on," I say, getting up and brushing off my clothes.

"You sure? I mean, I really don't think-"

"You are going to shut up, like, right now. We are going to go outside, RIGHT NOW, and fight."

"Umm, okay."

"What?"

"I mean, yes, Grimmjow!"

"-SAMA!"

"YES, GRIMMJOW-SAMA!"

* * *

Outside in Hueco Mundo. In some areas of the castle of Las Noches, it looks like it's daytime. But don't let it fool you, cuz believe me, it's always night here. Even if it really wasn't always nighttime, it would still be. Makes absolute sense when you think about it. I prefer to train outside of the castle, because it reminds me of my adjucha days. My "king" days. So, there you have it. Grimmjow Jaggerjaques' perfectly useless rant.

"Grimmjow, isn't it better to do it inside the castle? I mean, I honestly like the light setting better there, and this isn't really-"

"Look, if I really wanted to hear your opinion, then I would've asked for it, right? So quit acting like a bitch, and draw your sword."

"I don't really want to."

I drew my sword, Pantera, and swung it at her. At the last moment, she jumped back.

"You know what? Fine!"

Sei drew her sword, which was kind of an odd looking thing. It was a V-shape sword that she just held at the end, with no shaft, so technically, her hand should've been bleeding right now, but it's her weapon, I guess, so it's in sync with her. Sei was running to me, ready to strike. As her blade fell down, I felt it was easy to block. There wasn't much force in the attack. I swung at her again, this time, quickly. I scraped her cheek a bit, and a trickle of blood rolled down the left side of her pale face. She licked the blood from her cheek.

"Ooh, that hurt, she said sarcastically.

"Watch it, Schiffer,"

She immediately appeared behind me. Her sonido was fast! I barely had any time to react, but I managed to jump into the air before she attacked. Now it was an air fight.

That girl came at me like there was no tomorrow. Her attacks were fast, but slow compared to what I could do. I got bored, so I took her diamond-shaped blade in my finger and shot a cero. Oh, she was down all right. I saw her zooming towards the ground as I made my way over to her. Sei landed with a really loud boom. Okay, so she really was quite weak. So what? I mean, it's not like I expected her to beat me, right? Sei was really hurt, though. She was cut all the way from her cheek to her chest, and I'm pretty sure her leg was broken. But everything can change in a second. Barely able to move, she swung her sword at me. I was kinda sitting down in the sand right next to her, so I got a little cut on my arm. It didn't hurt at all, and I barely felt it, but I saw the little prick of glistening, red blood. I didn't know just how much that little prick mattered. I noticed her doing something strange. Her eyes were wide and she was now standing up, radiating immense reiatsu from her body. It was strange, because her reiatsu was different. It felt like a reiatsu I should know. It was the strangest reiatsu I felt ever. I felt like I knew it my whole life, but I didn't. Then it hit me. The only reiatsu in the universe that should've felt like that was _mine_. The most bizarre thing happened next. She…

**I'm gonna leave it hanging from there. Until next time!**

**~xosnobunniox**


End file.
